Printers are common peripheral devices attached to computers. A printer allows a computer user to make a hard copy of documents that are created in a variety of applications and programs on a computer. To function properly, a channel of communication is established (e.g., via a network connection) between the printer and the computer to enable the printer to receive commands and information from the host computer.
Once a connection is established between a workstation and the printer, printing software is implemented at a print server to manage a print job from job entry and management through the complete printing process. In high speed print production systems, printing software may manage workflows including hundreds (or thousands) of print jobs. In such applications, received print jobs are routed to one of various workflows. However, typical workflow systems include cumbersome routing processes that are difficult to manage. For instance, redundant program and configuration is often implemented to map each particularly job type that is received to a workflow.
Accordingly, an improved routing mechanism is desired.